Discussione forum:Wiki/@comment-3279487-20131110181929/@comment-3279487-20140825164108
Partiamo dal fatto che Meganoide è un grammar-nazi e paladino dei riassunti :), sì è un po' estremo, ma le sezioni storia della wiki inglese sono da lasciare proprio perdere secondo me. Non guardatele neanche. Provate a scrivere di vostro pugno la storia di un personaggio e vi accorgerete che scriverete la metà di quelle inglesi. Il motivo per cui sono fuori controllo è che ci sono troppi utenti, e ad ogni informazioni nuova di ogni capitolo, ci scrivono un romanzo. Inoltre lo fanno senza tenere conto del protagonista della pagina, in pratica riassumono gli eventi del capitolo e copiano ed incollano i pragrafi nei vari personaggi. Un esempio eclatante è questo paragrafo della storia di Nico Robin: :Robin and the Straw Hat pirates were later seen on a Seaslope, which are pretty common according to Law. A little while later, Luffy started to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law then started explaining about the operations and underworld deals of all the major pirates of the New World and that Doflamingo, also known as Joker, has the most influence in the underworld. Law continued on, saying that Doflamingo's biggest client is Kaido, which greatly shocked Kin’emon and Momonosuke. Law proceeded to explain the next goal of their plan which was to cut down Kaido’s forces as much as possible, specifically his army synthetic devil fruit users. Law also revealed that the current number of synthetic devil fruit users is about 500. Law assured the crew that the number would not grow any time soon, due to the capture of Caesar Clown. Law concluded by saying that the devil fruits are being made on their next destination, Dressrosa, and also warned the crew to not underestimate Doflamingo. Luffy asked if Kin’emon had business on Dressrosa and Kin'emon revealed that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Riassunto degli eventi del capitolo 698 aggiunto tempo fa (non so se sia ancora presente). Be' se uno si rilegge quel paragrafo, Robin compare in due pannelli senza dire nulla o partecipare a nessuna discussione. Ho già detto nel post di apertura più o meno come la penso, quindi magari rileggete il mio post (ho messo anche un esempio che è "nascosto", dovete cliccare su il link "mostra" per visualizzarlo). Il problema è che le storie "inglesi" sono delle narrazioni. Se notate, usano lo stesso stile di un romanzo, che per quanto "bello" non va bene per gli articoli, perchè se io voglio sapere la storia di Rufy, non ho voglia di leggermi un romanzo di 20 pagine altrimenti mi leggo il manga che è molto meglio. Basta confrontare una pagina di Wikipedia di un personaggio storico, ad esempio Gaio Giulio Cesare, con quelle della wiki inglese. Vedrete che su Wikipedia non fanno la narrazione delle singole azioni, eppure non venitemi a dire che Cesare ha fatto poco nella vita. Parlando dei tuoi esempi, il primo penso sia fuori luogo. Stiamo parlando della storia di Barbabianca, in quell'occasione Barbabianca che fa? Nulla. Certo, "venire attaccati" è qualcosa che va menzionato, ma si può fare benissimo in una riga dicendo "All'inizio della Battaglia, Barbabianca viene attaccato prima da Mihawk e poi da Kizaru, ma i suoi comandanti intercettano gli attacchi." Quello che fanno gli altri è irrilevante dal punto di vista di BB, per lui qualcuno ha provato ad attaccarlo e altri lo hanno difeso. Nella pagina di Mihawk, magari scriveremo che lui attacca BB per misurare la differenza tra di loro (ma il fatto che anche Kizaru lo attacchi è irrilevante per Mihawk). Per quanto riguarda la parte di Bagy, sì secondo me va detto che BB manipula Bagy per usare i suoi alleati a suo favore, e può essere detto esattamente così. Non ho ancora letto la pagina di BB, vedrò magari di "rinfoltirla", ma il punto è che le storie inglesi sono obiettivamente prolisse. Per la cronaca, queste obiezioni sono state fatte anche sulla wiki inglese solo che poi il forum è stato abbandonato.